


because you love her, you really do

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [7]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Ben Wyatt Loves Leslie Knope, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Soft Ben Wyatt, he just loves his wife so goddamn much okay, if that's not a tag IT SHOULD BE, tho the boy is always soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Ben's always known he fell in love with Leslie first.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Series: OTP Drabble Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	because you love her, you really do

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Okay this is still one of my fave ships of all time... they are so CUTE and they love each other so MUCH!! I'm very happy with how this one turned out.
> 
> Title sounds all lovely and poetic but it's just a reference to [the John Mulaney bit about cows.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=402f1rffWUk)

Ben's always known he fell in love with Leslie first. Being Leslie, she’d tried to argue the point with him, bringing in a sixty-five-slide Powerpoint presentation and a full binder of evidence. Ben kissed her then, delighted and overwhelmed by her in the curious way that only Leslie can accomplish. But he won't be swayed on this point, because he knows he was in over his head by the time he asked if the building had feelings. It was 95% sarcasm, but 5% of him believed already that Leslie Knope could make the impossible happen by sheer force of will.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
